Les âmes vagabondes
by Jersey07
Summary: Merlin et Arthur participent à la reconstitution historique de leur université. Ce qui s'avérait être une corvée se révèle finalement être l'occasion pour chacun de dévoiler ses sentiments... Merthur, Modern AU.


**Fandom** : Merlin BBC

 **Genre:** UA (modern setting), reconstitution historique.

 **Pairing:** Arthur / Merlin.

 **Disclaimer:** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur et scénariste.

 _-"Tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fait là, Merlin?"_ demanda Arthur en faisant la moue. Le jeune homme était d'une humeur massacrante. Le t-shirt rouge qu'on lui avait demandé de porter le grattait. Quant à l'armure et la cote de maille, ils pesaient des tonnes.

 _-"On participe à une reconstitution historique pour notre cours d'Histoire."_ lui répondit son ami Merlin, avec un flegme tout british.

Arthur roula des yeux. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait là, il ne savait tout simplement pas pourquoi. Pourquoi lui alors qu'il était aux antipodes du personnage qu'il était censé incarner?

 _-"Je sais."_ grogna-t-il, exaspéré. Il avait simplement envie de retrouver son jeans, son sweat à capuche et d'aller donner des poings sur un sac de boxe. Il en avait marre de répéter les mêmes scènes, les mêmes gestes depuis des jours, d'une manière presque mécanique. Sa mauvaise humeur ne manqua pas de faire rire Merlin, qui connaissait le caractère un peu bourru d'Arthur. Mais il savait également qu'une fois qu'on apprenait à le connaître, son ami se révélait être quelqu'un de très bien. Il était en tout cas plus qu'un athlète sans cervelle, comme le pensaient la plupart des élèves.

L'Université où ils étaient étudiants avait organisé une immense reconstitution historique. Mais au lieu de l'éternelle guerre de Sécession, du traditionnel discours d'institution, ou d'un autre événement historique typiquement anglais cette fois, le prof d'Histoire avait jeté son dévolu sur la légende arthurienne. Le prétexte était tout trouvé: pourquoi choisir un autre sujet quand on avait à disposition un gars appelé Merlin? Le jeune homme se souvint de son premier cours mais surtout des sourires et des rires moqueurs de certains de ses camarades, à l'annonce de son prénom. Il avait l'habitude et cela ne le blessait même plus désormais. Ce n'était pas un prénom courant, mais sa mère était passionnée d'Histoire et de noms hors du commun. Elle lui avait toujours expliqué qu'elle l'avait appelé ainsi parce qu'elle avait ressenti sa première contraction au moment où elle lisait la légende du roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. Elle lui avait aussi transmis le virus: il était fou d'Histoire et de Littérature et avait donc choisi cette voie. Sa mère n'était pas très riche, mais elle avait toujours tout fait pour que son fils ait toutes les chances de son côté. Elle était très fière de lui.

Pour Arthur, les choses étaient bien différentes. Ses parents étaient riches à million mais n'approuvaient pas ses choix. Depuis son enfance, Arthur avait ressenti un besoin de se libérer des carcans que sa famille lui imposaient. Il ne voulait pas être comme tout le monde et de ce fait, était d'un naturel assez rebelle, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de ses parents qui ne comprenaient pas son besoin de liberté. Pour sauver les apparences, ils l'avaient envoyé dans les meilleures écoles afin qu'il y reçoive l'éducation la plus exemplaire, en vrai gosse de riche. Arthur détestait cette idée mais il adorait son campus. Etre loin de sa famille lui permettait de faire les choses à sa façon, plus ou moins. Le moindre écart à ce que ses parents considéraient comme un comportement respectable et digne d'un jeune homme de la haute société les exaspérait. Quand Arthur leur avait annoncé qu'il s'était inscrit aux cours de boxe, ils n'avaient pas approuvé. Et lorsqu'il évoquait l'idée d'en faire plus que sa passion, ils avaient rejeté l'idée en bloc en même temps que leur fils. Arthur essayait simplement de trouver sa place, de se faire des amis et d'avoir une vie aussi normale que possible. Et quand il n'était pas occupé à essayer de trouver sa place, il dépensait son énergie et sa frustration sur le ring.

Arthur et Merlin n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer. Ils étaient diamétralement différents: Merlin passait son temps libre à la bibliothèque alors qu'Arthur était plutôt sportif. Le premier adorait les études, le second les considérait comme une nécessité sans y prendre de réel plaisir. Etre sur le campus lui était bénéfique car il était éloigné de sa famille, mais les études n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Son manque de motivation entraînait souvent de mauvaises notes et ses professeurs faisaient abstraction de sa présence. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison à ses difficultés scolaires. Arthur était dyslexique. Et pour lui, il s'agissait réellement d'un handicap. Et c'est justement cet handicap qui lui avait permis de rencontrer celui qui allait devenir son meilleur ami.

Dans son cursus, Arthur était obligé de suivre des cours de Littérature. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la lecture, mais son problème l'empêchait de s'épanouir dans cette activité. Il mettait dix minutes à lire un texte là où d'autres en mettaient trois. Quand il avait commencé à brosser les cours parce que ses condisciples se moquaient de lui dans l'auditorium, son prof décida qu'il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau. Il avait compris qu'Arthur était bloqué par ce problème et refusait que celui-ci ne lui gâche la vie. Alors, il avait convoqué le jeune homme dans son bureau et lui avait proposé des cours de soutien. Comme il n'avait pas le temps de les dispenser, il avait demandé à l'un de ses plus fervents étudiants de s'en charger. Et Merlin était de bonne volonté. Arthur en revanche, l'était beaucoup moins. Mais lorsque son prof lui annonça qu'il avait passé un accord avec le prof de sport, et que s'il ne venait pas suivre les cours, il ne pourrait plus boxer... Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. L'effet de la menace avait opéré.

Le premier cours s'était passé un Vendredi soir et on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit l'extase. Arthur était agressif, renfermé et osait à peine prononcer un mot. Merlin était enjoué, il essayait de pousser le jeune homme hors de ses retranchements, de le forcer à s'améliorer. L'humour et la détermination de Merlin avaient eu raison des réticences d'Arthur. Au fil des semaines, le jeune homme s'était considérablement amélioré. S'il parvenait à maintenir sa concentration, il pouvait lire un texte sans faute. Il avait également amélioré sa vitesse de lecture. Et bientôt, il était de retour en cours de Littérature. Au cours de ces semaines, ils avaient dépassé le stade d'élève aidant - élève étudiant. Ils s'étaient mis à se voir en dehors des cours. Ils allaient boire un café ensemble ou allaient au cinéma. Et petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se connaître. Ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'au final, ils avaient beaucoup de point communs et que leurs différences les rendaient plus riches. Merlin était devenu le confident d'Arthur, celui qui savait que le jeune homme n'était pas une tête vide sur un corps d'athlète. Les deux jeunes gens faisaient comme tous les ados de leur âge: ils sortaient, allaient voir un match de foot et profitaient de la vie. Arthur, au départ réticent, ne remercierait jamais assez son prof de Littérature de l'avoir forcé à suivre ces cours. Autrement, il était peu probable qu'ils soient jamais rentré en contact.

 _-"Allez les gars, on reprends!"_ entonna le prof d'Histoire de sa voix tonitruante. Il tenait à ce que tout soit absolument parfait.

 _-"Bon Arthur, tu viens te placer près de ta Reine s'il te plait?"_ demanda l'aîné et Merlin pouffa de rire. Le jeune homme devait faire bonne figure, mais sa "Reine" était en fait son ex, Gwen. C'était une fille très gentille et intelligente, mais l'alchimie n'avait tout simplement pas fonctionné entre eux. Et depuis, Arthur n'avait pas cherché à avoir d'autres conquêtes. Il se donnait à 10000% pour la boxe, il n'avait pas le temps ni l'envie de se consacrer à l'amour. Devant le rire bon enfant et un brin moqueur de Merlin, le blond lui envoya la cinglante réplique:

 _-"Si tu m'appelles Sire, je te jure que je t'étripe"_ lui dit-il avant d'aller avec des pieds de plomb vers Gwen, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son ennui et sa frustration.

 _-"Comme vous voudrez, votre Altesse!"_ répliqua Merlin, toujours aussi jovial. Arthur prétendit n'avoir rien entendu mais sa tête cachée dans ses épaules persuadaient son ami du contraire. Dire qu'il avait accepté de faire le guignol à cause de Merlin. Etant son meilleur ami et confident, le jeune homme avait un jour débarqué chez lui catastrophé. Le jeune garçon qui devait représenter le Roi Arthur s'était cassé la cheville et ne pourrait pas participer au spectacle. Comme personne d'autre ne voulait le remplacer et que le projet était uniquement monté sur base de volontariat, il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils doivent annuler la représentation. Arthur savait combien ce projet était important pour Merlin, féru d'Histoire. C'était comme de demander à un acteur d'abandonner son métier, sa passion. Cette reconstitution historique était le refuge de Merlin, tout comme la boxe était celui d'Arthur. C'était là dedans que chacun s'épanouissait. Et par amitié, Arthur ne pouvait pas laisser Merlin dans la panade. Il savait que le jeune homme aurait fait pareil pour lui, si le cas s'était présenté. Mais quand même, devoir se rendre ridicule à ce point... Le jeune homme repassa en mode bougon, comme lorsque quelque chose l'énervait. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Merlin le surnommait "L'ours".

Après les répétitions, Arthur proposa à Merlin de passer la soirée chez lui devant le match de foot. Au programme: pizza, hot-dogs et bière. Et une tonne de chips.

 _-"Bon, tu m'attends le temps que j'enlève cette armure? Fait chaud à crever là-dedans!"_ se plaignit Arthur, enlevant déjà les côtés. Assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, Merlin se délectait de la vue qui nourrissait ses fantasmes. Arthur était athlétique et il n'allait pas se priver pour jeter un regard à ce corps si bien bâti. Il n'avait pas tous les jours l'occasion d'admirer les pectoraux de son ami. Pour Merlin, ce n'était pas un problème. Il savait qu'il était gay depuis quelques temps maintenant. Il ne se cachait pas, mais il n'étalait pas non plus ce fait au vu et su de tout le monde. Arthur connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de Merlin mais il s'en fichait. Ca n'altérait pas leur amitié. Et Merlin n'avait jamais essayé quoi que ce soit avec le jeune homme, étant donné qu'il était l'hétéro le plus endurci que Merlin ait jamais vu. Mais quand Arthur avait le dos tourné, ça ne l'empêchait pas de laisser traîner ses yeux.

 _-"T'es prêt, on y va?"_ demanda Arthur une fois ses affaires rangées. Dieu qu'il était content d'être débarrassé de cette armure.

 _-"Comment tu crois qu'ils étaient, nos sosies du Moyen-Age?"_ demanda Merlin, comme un gamin de cinq ans. L'avantage avec lui, c'est qu'il voyait toujours la vie du bon côté. Arthur se demanda comment quelqu'un qui avait traversé autant d'épreuves et de pauvreté pouvait se trouver encore si optimiste alors que lui, riche et spoilé, râlait pour un rien. Parfois, le côté innocent de Merlin le bouleversait.

 _-"Merlin, c'est une légende. Je ne suis même certain qu'ils aient jamais existé."_ répondit Arthur en prenant une gorgée de bière. Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme réplique vivement, lui faisant un cours d'Histoire en accéléré mais à sa grande surprise, il n'en fit rien. A la place, il se contenta de perdre son regard dans le feu ouvert. Merlin semblait vraiment rêveur ce soir, limite absent. Et pourtant, ses conversations étaient pertinentes.

 _-"Moi j'y crois. Et je pense qu'Arthur devait traiter le pauvre Merlin comme un esclave... Un peu comme toi, en somme_ "

A ces mots, l'athlète s'étrangla sur une gorgée de bière.

 _-"Je te traite pas comme un esclave!"_

Merlin lui lança un petit regard qui voulait dire "vraiment?". Bon ok, il devait bien se l'avouer, parfois il était assez odieux avec son ami. Le forçant à porter ses affaires, à tenir le sac de boxe et parfois même à servir de punching-ball vivant. Et merde... finalement, il traitait Merlin comme un serviteur de substitution. Ils étaient amis, certes. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il en demandait parfois trop au jeune homme. Il eut un petit rire que Merlin connaissait bien. Arthur le faisait toujours quand il se rendait compte que son ami avait raison (et le jeune homme avait très souvent raison!).

 _-"Tu es un bon serviteur, Merlin"_ ajouta Arthur en levant sa bière en sa direction, sous le ton de l'humour. Sa voix changea légèrement, devint plus discrète et gênée. " _Et un très bon ami, également"._ Le regard d'Arthur se perdit sur les couleurs pastel de son tapis. Merlin était surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami d'être expansif lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses pensées ou sentiments. Il exprimait rarement ce qu'il gardait enfoui à l'intérieur, alors que Merlin faisait son possible pour le pousser à extérioriser plus. Bien sur, il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais Arthur n'avait jamais dit à Merlin ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui. " _Je suis désolé si parfois je te pousse un peu à bout."_

De mieux en mieux, pensa le jeune homme. La conversation prenait vraiment un tournant inespéré et inattendu.

 _-"Arthur..."_ essaya d'intervenir Merlin.

 _-"Non écoute"_ coupa Arthur en faisant un geste de la main. " _Je t'ai jamais remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu progresser. J'avais jamais eu de meilleures notes de toute ma vie et j'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. Mais au lieu de te remercier comme il se doit, je te balance des répliques assassines ou je me montre agressif envers toi... je suis désolé, sincèrement"_

Merlin ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Où était passé l'Arthur qu'il connaissait? Il vit que son ami était un peu timide, alors il se décida à changer la conversation.

 _-"N'empêche, c'est dingue quand même! Y'a Arthur, Merlin, Guenièvre et même Lance... comme dans la vraie légende."_ continua à s'emballer Merlin.

 _-"Y'a pas de Lance dans la légende, je te rappelle"_ cassa Arthur. Mais bon, Lancelot... Lance. C'était quasiment pareil. Il savait bien où son ami voulait en venir. Le jeune homme croyait en la destinée, aux chemins de vie et tout ce bazar de bonne femme... Arthur, quant à lui, croyait qu'on avait la vie qu'on méritait. Qu'il fallait se battre pour réaliser ses rêves et trouver son bonheur et que rien n'était écrit d'avance. Quant à la réincarnation et les âmes soeurs? Des foutaises.

Le sujet retomba un moment. Merlin s'embarqua sur une autre pente qui n'était pas moins dangereuse.

 _-"Ca a pas été trop difficile de jouer à être le mari de Gwen?"_

Arthur prit une inspiration et une autre gorgée de bière. Avec Guenièvre, les choses s'étaient faites assez naturellement. Ils étaient d'abord amis et la jeune femme avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Arthur. Il se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être jugé parce qu'il était riche ou parce qu'il n'était pas bon dans ses études. Il se sentait délicieusement normal en sa compagnie. Il avait beaucoup de tendresse pour elle, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre sentiment. Pas de papillons, ni de flamme. Il avait préféré jouer franc-jeu avec elle pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Bien sur, elle l'avait très mal pris au début, blessée dans ses sentiments. Mais finalement, elle avait réussi à l'accepter.

 _-"On reste cordial. Mais ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, c'est certain"_ répondit Arthur. Depuis leur rupture, Gwen et lui étaient devenus experts lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'ignorer. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

 _-"Elle ne t'était pas destinée, c'est tout"._

Et voilà. Merlin y revenait toujours. A croire qu'il avait été élevé au sein d'une secte. Pourquoi devait-il toujours tout ramener à ça?

 _-"Dis-moi Merlin... tu ne serais pas bouddhiste, par hasard? Parce que tes théories sur la destiné sont vraiment fascinantes"_ ironisa Arthur, sachant que son ami n'en démordrait pas. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur ces questions philosophiques? Il n'y avait pas de réponse. On ne pouvait pas savoir si une personne nous était destiné, si elle était l'amour de notre vie ou juste une personne avec qui on ferait un bout de chemin. Arthur ne croyait pas à la prédestination, aux choses toutes faites d'avance. Il n'était pas du genre à pinailler sur des questions philosophiques. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'aimait pas perdre son temps à penser à ce genre de choses. Il préférait l'action à la réflexion.

Un ange passa et Arthur regarda le bol de chips désormais vide, tout comme leurs bouteilles de bière.

 _-"J'vais en rechercher"_ dit-il en se levant du canapé. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire deux pas, Merlin lui agrippa le poignet. Arthur s'arrêta net, comme électrocuté. Les doigts de son ami le maintenaient en place sans forcer. Ils étaient chauds et fermes autour de son poignet. Inexplicablement, le coeur d'Arthur se mit à battre plus vite.

 _-"Je suis désolé si je t'ennuie parfois, avec mes histoires..."_ lança Merlin, regardant son ami en biais, visiblement gêné. Arthur déglutit péniblement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant. Que lui arrivait-il?

 _-"C'est pas grave."_ répondit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. Entendant cela, Merlin leva son regard vers celui de son ami. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, les doigts du brun toujours rivés au poignet du blond, comme s'ils avaient besoin de ce contact infime.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Merlin. Il se perdait dans les yeux de son ami et un sentiment étrange s'insinuait en lui. C'était impossible... on aurait dit... du désir? De l'envie? Absurde. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ce genre de sentiments pour un homme. Mais Merlin le troublait et il ne savait plus où il en était.

Comme pris de vertige, Arthur s'assit à nouveau sur le canapé, portant sa main à sa tempe. Merlin, inquiet, lui passa une main sur l'épaule et lui demanda:

 _-"Arthur, ça ne va pas?"_

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard perdu, empli de confusion.

 _-"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?"_ murmura-t-il, incrédule et effrayé. Mais en même temps, excité. Merlin haussa les sourcils, perdu. Jamais il n'avait vu Arthur dans cet état. Le jeune homme avait les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Merlin l'observa de plus près, inquiet.

 _-"Eh, t'es sur qu'elles étaient pas droguées, ces bières? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien"_ lui dit Merlin, en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais Arthur savait exactement ce qui se passait et cela le terrifiait. Même s'il savait que Merlin était plus habitué à ce genre de choses que lui, il ne savait pas si son ami était sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui. Voyant l'inquiétude du jeune homme, il poussa un lourd soupir et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

 _-"Je vais bien, Merlin"_ dit-il simplement, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il devait s'éloigner du jeune homme, et boire un verre d'eau. Il s'appuya contre le rebord de l'évier et poussa à nouveau un soupir. Merlin le talonnait et entra dans la cuisine.

 _-"Arthur, je peux savoir ce qui se passe?"_ demanda le jeune homme, plus perdu que jamais. Plus que tout, il était rongé par l'inquiétude et les paroles de son ami lui revinrent en mémoire. Que voulait-il dire? " _Que m'as-tu fait?"_ lui avait-il demandé. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

Arthur ne semblait pas vouloir lui apporter de réponse. Il se contentait de fixer le fond de l'évier. Mais Merlin sentait sa nervosité qui se réverbérait dans l'air. Lorsqu'il avança et posa une main sur son épaule, le jeune homme se raidit. Il devint carrément tendu lorsqu'il sentit que Merlin se rapprochait de lui. Bientôt ils furent pressés l'un contre l'autre et Arthur était irrémédiablement prisonnier.

Voyant que son ami se renfermait, il commença à masser les épaules du blond, qui poussa un soupir d'aise. Soudain, les barrières qu'Arthur avait tenté d'ériger, cédèrent.

Il commença à croire qu'il y avait vraiment de la magie dans les mains de Merlin. L'athlète se laissa aller et bascula sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, soupirant à nouveau.

Merlin n'était pas dupe. Il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait avec Arthur, même s'il avait du mal à y croire. Il n'osait l'espérer mais les signes que son ami lui envoyait ne trompaient pas. Alors, saisissant sa chance, il déposa un baiser au creux du cou du jeune homme qui s'agrippait au rebord de l'évier. Ne le voyant pas émettre d'objection, il continua à parsemer la nuque d'Arthur de baisers papillon. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, se retourna et encadra le visage de Merlin de ses larges mains. Sans aucune précaution, il fondit sur lui comme un rapace sur sa proie. N'écoutant que son instinct, il ne pensa pas et se contenta d'agir. Au vu des soupirs que poussait Merlin, il devait avoir eu une bonne idée.

Embrasser un homme était nouveau et délicieusement grisant. Merlin répondait avec ferveur à ce baiser qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'il sentait Arthur hésiter quand à la position à adopter, il s'empressait de le guider. Il savait que son ami n'était pas coutumier de ce genre de pratiques. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent et leurs fronts se touchèrent. Dans leur regard régnait une sorte de paix, de certitude que tout irait bien.

 _-"Tu vois? Je t'avais dit que tu trouverais l'âme soeur"_ murmura Merlin, à bout de souffle. Arthur sourit avant de se fendre d'un léger rire apaisé. Il ne croyait ni au destin, ni aux réincarnations ou à toutes ces conneries mystiques. Mais il était heureux que Merlin ait, comme toujours, raison.

 _-"Tu crois que nos doubles du Moyen-âge se roulaient des pelles comme ça?"_ demanda-t-il malicieux.

 _-"Franchement, c'est le moindre de mes soucis"_ répliqua Merlin avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui pour capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser passionné.

.FINIS.


End file.
